mistress of mayhem
by moon strut
Summary: Honestly, you suck at playing video games. Stop ruining my life. —sasuke&sakura. For xfucktheglasses.


**notes:** I love video games. This one's for you, **les**.

By the way, read _my immortal _by **xfucktheglasses** 'cause it's funny and you should.

**random: **In the words of Mike Tyson, "_I'll fuck you 'til you love me, faggot!_"

* * *

**mistress of mayhem**

She was staring at him with that look in her eyes again.

He did his best to ignore her and focus on the television, but it was hard to because she was giving him _that look__. _Sasuke really did not want to deal with this topic at the moment, since _Sons of Anarchy _was on, and he kind of likes this show. So to have her ruin the element of the show by _talking_, he would be rather unhappy.

He really hoped she was getting the hint.

"Hey, Sasuke."

She didn't.

He grunted.

"Do you wanna—"

"Shh, Sakura, watch."

He saw her scowl in the corner of his eye.

"Honey, you listen to what I have to say, or you can kiss goodbye to your Dyna-Glyde." Sakura's sweet voice was laced with poison.

His head snapped to face her, eyes narrowing. "Don't touch my bike."

"Then let's play something." She pleaded, shaking his arm.

Alas, he failed to avoid the dangerous topic. Sakura and video games were a bad idea. No, she wasn't addicted, she wasn't a hog, and she certainly does not kick his ass in any single game. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Never before had he seen someone so inept at playing video games to the point where it became destructive.

"Let's play the quiet game, Sakura," he suggested. "You start."

Sakura scoffed. "You bitch, don't think I forgot the first time you tricked me with that shit. I stayed quiet for FOUR hours because I am that dedicated to playing your stupid games."

Sasuke sighed. "What do you want to play then?" He asked with a dry voice.

Sakura clapped, a bright smile on her face. "Ooh, okay, how 'bout Minecraft?"

He rolled his head to look at her. "You burned down my house, remember?"

She frowned and held a hand to her chest as if insulted. "Like it's my fault you built your damn mansion out of wooden planks. All I wanted to add was one fireplace. How the hell was I supposed to know everything would catch on fire?"

"I told you to go get more wood. That's all I asked of you!" He gave her an exasperated look.

Fourty-seven hours he spent on building that house. Fourty-seven hours burnt down right to the ground. Oh, how he despised auto-save and it's impeccable timing. She even made him build her a room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and other useless rooms that had no use other than to please her stupid girly self.

"Tch, what ever," she waved it off like nothing. "How about Brawl then?"

"No. No Wii games."

"Why not?"

"You broke my plasma when the remote flew out of your sweaty little hands."

"Oh, right..." She rubbed his shoulders apologetically. "Uhm... Soul Calibur IV?"

"You broke one of my Xbox controller."

"Fallout?"

"You saved your character over my file."

"Halo 3?"

"You keep shooting me instead of the damn grunts."

"Gears of War 3?"

"You getting downed every two minutes."

"Resident Evil V?"

"No."

Sakura groaned, plopping back down on the couch. "You are impossible."

Sasuke exhaled in relief. Hopefully, she would drop the subject, and he could get back to watching his beloved show. She was being such a pain in the ass that he missed the entire part where Opie beats the living shit out of some Mayans.

"Hmm, Charlie Hunnam is hot." Sakura contemplated aloud, rubbing her chin. The _hell_? Since when did she have such lewd thoughts?

Sasuke scowled, remaining silent. It was a part in the show where Jax started to get hot and heavy with Tara. Sasuke stole a glance at his annoying girlfriend. She was _watching _it, intently.

He covered her eyes with his forearm, and she pushed it almost immediately.

"What the hell, Sasuke!"

"Stop staring at his ass." He ground out.

He expected her to go apeshit on him, and start talking a million miles a minute about how she is a adult and can do what ever the hell she pleases. But she just laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, you're perfectly hot as well," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, Charlize Theron's pretty hot," Sasuke grumbled. And no, jutting out his lip a fraction of a millimeter did not count as pouting.

"What ever, Sasuke," Sakura slapped him on the chest in a playful manner. "Would it give you back your manly pride if I told you how much I love you and gushed about how amazing you are in bed?"

"Hn."

"So... can I play Skyrim?"

"Hn."

"Love you, Babe!"

,

,

,

"Sasuke, what's this red ring mean?"

* * *

**notes:** I, myself, am an Xbox360 girl. Not so much PS3, meh. God, I love _Sons of Anarchy._ It's a great show (watch it!).

By the way, 'red ring' is basically a death sentence for the older 360 (happened to me, sadly), for those of you who don't already know.

I'm currently pissed at Skyrim 'cause you can't marry a Khajiit (WHY NOT!?), and I somehow got my follower, Kharjo whom I love dearly, killed (I cried for hours, I swear).

& yes, I do think Charlize Theron is hot.

Thanks, my lovelies (:


End file.
